


Binary

by ctrl_plus_c



Series: Serial Killer AU (DRV3) [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, F/M, First Dates, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Glasses, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Misgendering, Trans Oma Kokichi, help im stuck in this au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: Iruma discusses business with Iidabashi.
Relationships: Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Series: Serial Killer AU (DRV3) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988155
Kudos: 14





	Binary

Iruma crossed her arms, watching Iidabashi as they typed away on their laptop. Iidabashi had said they wanted to meet her here, as they had sensitive information to give her that they preferred not to text her. Something about privacy. She stirred her coffee, placing her head on the table.

"You're more of a super-cuck than a super-genius! Hurry the shit up!" She could feel some cafe patrons turn their heads towards her, but she didn't care. She didn't have all day, either. 

"It'd do you well to quiet down. And how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Too many to count, obviously. But she didn't say that, simply scoffing and glaring at anyone who dared to look at her. She opted for sipping her coffee peacefully, knowing Iidabashi was doing his best not to irritate her.

Then, he turned his laptop around. Open on it was seemingly a blank page, a singular thing in the middle of it. It was the black screen of a video waiting to be played. She quirked an eyebrow at them and they simply told her to play it. So she did.

The video was poorly filmed. It took a few moments for the camera to come into focus, but once it did, she practically slammed the computer shut. She got a few more stares, but what was more important was the video she'd only watched a few seconds of.

"What kind of fucked up shit are you into?!" Once the video had come into focus, she had came into contact with a girl, tied up and naked. She was tied up and blindfolded, but easily recognizable by the hair: purple locks curled strangely up. It didn't take long to figure out who was on the screen and that the person wasn't a girl and most definitely wasn't an adult.

"I didn't find it on purpose. I was researching our... friends." Iruma knew they would never purposefully look up something like that. Iidabashi adjusted their glasses before taking the laptop back, tucking it into the bag he brought with him.

She took a few moments of silence. She was well aware that something real bad had to have happened to Ouma and Himiko, but that didn't mean she wanted to know. Knowing that she and Ouma of all people had similar pasts didn't soothe her mind or anything. It worried her more than anything; Ouma was 13 for god's sake, and she was easily 19 when her own abuser did the things he did.

Humanity was disgusting. To rape a child and film it, then post it for the world to see? What kind of sick bastard did that? She couldn't blame Ouma for him doing what he did, especially when this was the kind of shit he had to suffer through. And Iruma knew what she was going to do about it.

"...Thanks Tetsuya." They seemed taken aback at the use of their first name, but didn't say a word as Iruma stormed out of the cafe, leaving him with the bill. They didn't question her later request to have the video sent to her.

For business purposes, obviously.

As soon as Iruma was back in her apartment, she got to work. She was glad to know a detective; Saihara was pretty helpful in finding all the people in the video besides Ouma. She'd managed to gain his help without him knowing Ouma was involved at all. Perfect.

She knew she didn't have to do anything about the footage. But that kind of thing always put her into a rage, and even if she herself wasn't that big in the killing business, she wouldn't mind giving Ouma a little tip on where these people were. Even if she didn't care for the little brat, she still had a heart.

So, with all her research completed (turned out one of the guys was already dead, but that still left a lot) she marched on down to Hoshi's place. When she couldn't find Ouma anywhere, she told Hoshi to give her a message when the boy was around.

And she waited.


End file.
